deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Quauntonaut/SMASH FANON - CHAPTER 2: CUSTOM CRAZY
Midgar "Hey guys, should we go all customs and play around?", asks Quaunt. "Hell no, fucking casual", replies Masta "Aw cmon, Masta. Sounds fun.", says Rock Quaunt, Rock, and Masta were walking along, before stumbling upon a blonde, giant sword wielding, spikey haired figure. It seemed to resemble the looks of Cloud Strife. Cloud turned around, and it's tag read, Shadow7615, but unlike other tags, it was highlighted red. 'woah, is that an admin?', whispers Rock, looking at Shadow, who doesn't seem to notice the three. 'i think so, i wish i could be an admin so i could have a super cool green highlighted name!', replies Quaunt. 'implying you'll ever be one', whispers Masta. "that's mean :(', replies Quaunt. Suddenly, Shadow turns around, and notices the three. "Oh, hello fellow players! I overheard you guys talking about.. customs. I've never known any players that actually enjoy those, do you two like them?", asks the admin. "Course we do! They add fun to a game that's already fun!", replies Quaunt in joy. "more like making the fight SEEM even because you suck at this game.", says Masta tauntingly. "I never got the fun in using custom movesets, can you guys educate me?", asks Shadow "Ey, wynaut.", says Rock. "Yeah, sounds like fun!", says Quaunt excitedly. "Pssh, whatever", says Masta in an annoyed tone. "Alright, let's go one one of MY custom stages :P", says Rock. The four jump off the stage to follow Rock to his custom stage. Mushroom Kingdom U, Omega "Man, that was pretty fun, even if I WAS nerfed!", exclaims the rookie admin Fedore Lord Para 348 "Told you, Para~! This is fun! And we're about to have another opponent!", replies WarpyNeko390 The new opponent pops up, and it was in the looks of Solid Snake. It was indeed the return of LakuitaBro01.2. "Alright, who do I have no- GASP! BAYONETTA! MY ARCH RIVAL! I'VE FINALLY MET YOU! WELL, TIME TO SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE, DIRTY BALLOT RIGGER!", screams Lak Warpy, after hearing this, was disgusted. But instead of expressing this, she merely giggles. "Ahuhu~, you think Sakurai rigged the ballot for yours truly? You salty little boys need to be taught a lesson! Stay back Para, I got this one.", says Warpy "O-okay! Be careful!", says Para with nervousness in his voice, before staying back. 3.. 2.. 1.. GO! Warpy starts off with charging her guns, and Lak charges his grenade. Both shoot, and upon contact cause an explosion. Lak runs to Warp, and does a dash attack. Warp spot-dodges, and smash attacks Lak, who falls off the right edge. Warpy does a down smash, that Lak barely avoids. Lak then does his Up-B and recovers, before getup attacking Warpy, but was Witch Time'd. Warp does a Side-B, then does an Up-B into two Side-Bs, making the legendary Reddit Combo. Lakuita proceeds to Back-Air the Bayonetta player, then jumps after her, and does an Up-B below her , meteoring her into her demise. KO! "W-what? That's.. impossible!", says Bayonetta in legitimate shock. "Ha! I learned some new sweet tricks from my idol ZeRo! Now I know how to Meteor people!", exclaims Lak in victory. "..Warpy.. you okay?", says Para with legitimate worry in his voice. "I'm fine.. just..shocked", replies Warpy, glaring at Lak. RIVALRY! "Well, until next time, skrubs!", exclaims Lak before jumping off the stage. "Cmon Warpy, maybe that's enough for one day, eh?", asks the Greninja player. "Yeah,, I guess so", replies Warpy. Really Feeling It "Hah! I love this stage! It's really simple and has a simple concept.. now how do these moves work?", asks Shadow. "Like this.", says Quaunt, who charges a Warlock Blade, that hits Shad enough to kill him, with him losing one stock of his 99. "Huh,, so they alter character's movsets. Does Cloud have one?", asks Shadow "No, DLC characters don't have that unless you hack to add your own", replies Rock "Hey I found a camping area!", says Masta, who is inside the right side of the I in "Really Feeling It". "Hah, me and Quaunt messed with that a couple 'o times in Wii U version", says Rock in response. "Hey hey look at this." says Quaunt, who fully charges a forward smash that hits Cloud, instantly knocking him out with 0% damage. "W-woah! That's incredible. Maybe i'll give this custom thing a shot!", exclaims Shadow. "Yeah, its fun once you mess around with it, and it makes you broken so you can feel good about yourself if you suck without the custo- OW!", screams Masta after getting elbowed by Rock. "Well uh, I have some real life tendencies to go to, until next time, friends!", says Shad in delight before jumping off the stage. "Huh, that was fun. So, you guys wanna mess around a bit more?", asks Quaunt "Sure.", says Rock. "eh, whatevs", says Masta uninterestingly. "Right... now how about we go on Mogolovonio?", asks Quaunt with a smug face. END OF CHAPTER 2 Category:Blog posts